The SIR provided Chiral Selone; 200mg Professor Hossain requested a quantity of a phenyl glycinol derived chiral selone for use in the determination of asymmetric induction of some of his chemistries. While the use of the chiral selones for the determination of enantiomeric excesses at remotely disposed centers have been well established by the Los Alamos researchers, their use as a chiral shift reagent remains to be elucidated. Professor Hossain is currently investing their use as a chiral shift reagent for the determination of enantiomeric excesses of his chiral cyclopropanes.